


The Captain and The Wolverine

by urisarang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, First Time, Logan is a softie under it all, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Logan, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urisarang/pseuds/urisarang
Summary: Someone has been following Logan for weeks and no matter what he tries he can't shake his tail.  So he sets up in an X-Men safe house and prepares for a showdown safely away from innocent bystanders.  But when the person finally shows up Logan doesn't know what to think because he's seen the face of the person following him all across the news recently.It's none other than Steve Rogers, Captain Fucking America himself.  What the hell is an Avenger doing following an X-Man?  But more importantly, why does he smell so good?((My first take on a A/B/O story, but very abnormal dynamics as they are the only ones who have second genders xD))
Relationships: Logan/Steve Rogers
Comments: 33
Kudos: 165





	1. Mr. Rogers Looking Mother Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo no one asked for this, so of course I had to write it. Been writing this a few paragraphs here and there in between working on other stories over the last few months. Think I finally have enough down to share if anyone is interested in something wildly different from what I have been writing this past year. xD
> 
> This is where I shoved all the sexual frustration of writing slow burns. You're welcome? I'm sorry?
> 
> Edit: My dumb ass only posted half the first chapter. Fixed it xD

Logan has felt an itch on the back of his neck on and off for weeks now. Someone is tailing him, but they are good, damn good. A few times the itch disappeared completely for a few days almost luring Logan in a false sense of safety before returning. It almost feels as if he is being followed leisurely, as if his pursuit is on a whim instead of the mad dog hunting tactics military organizations would use. 

The paranoid mutant leads his tail on a wild goose chase choosing random roads and traveling at random hours in the night, but he doesn't lose his tail. In fact, after last night's detour who or whatever is on his tail gained ground. It is not until Logan sniffs the air in the morning when he realizes why.

He can smell him, the man, the creature following him. He's no regular human, they don't have a distinct scent like this. Like an animal.

Adrenaline floods his system at the realization he is being hunted as prey, that there might be another like Sabertooth after him. He takes another strong sniff of the air savoring the scents on the wind, it's not the same as when he would catch wind of Sabertooth. There is no underlying curl of predatory desire, there is something there Logan knows deep in his bones but he cannot place.

But it ain't a predator/prey thing, he knows that much at least.

Maybe there is another failed experiment on the loose, what with went down in New York with the God damn alien invasion? It wouldn't surprise him, people do crazy things when they are scared. Crazy enough to revive the Weapon X program? Probably. Should have killed them all when he had a chance.

The more he tastes the scent on his tongue the more curious he becomes. It stirs something within him, something primal. Something buried deep and long forgotten. 

Logan curses Xavior under his breath, can hear his voice acting as his conscious telling him he should go and see if they need help. As if that has ever turned out well for Logan, but he's a glutton for punishment ain't he? Bitching the entire way Logan packs his things from the shitty hotel he stayed the night at and moves out with a destination in mind this time. 

Over the course of the next week he leads his tail out of society and into the wilds. Never one to go into anything blind he seeks out familiar grounds for a home turf advantage. He treks through the heavy forest on foot to a vacation cabin of the Professor's. He spent a few months up there getting his head on straight, until he felt enough of himself to be around people again after the Professor had unlocked some of his repressed memories.

He looses the scent of his tail more than once while making it up through the unforgiving terrain. Good, he thinks, he can use the extra time to prepare for the possibility of this going sideways. 

Two days at most before his tail catches up he estimates, more than enough time. Despite being a lone wolf through the majority of the life he can recall he has learned the hard way that sometimes relying on a select few is the better option. Something the Professor had long preached and even a student with as thick a skull as Logan had to learn eventually.

All X-Men safe houses are equipped with supplies and burner phones in case one of the Professor's beloved students was ever in need. Logan loathes it, makes him feel weak and vulnerable every time he has had to rely on anyone other than himself, but the Professor has yet to fail him. 

Not only that but the goody two shoes's moral code had begun to rub off on him little by little. So while Logan's instincts said the scent wasn't a threat the possibility of another monster like Sabertooth out in the world isn't something to take lightly. The X-Men should be aware in case he fucks up.

And so Logan reluctantly leaves a message with one of the burner phones with as few details as he can get away with. He tells the Professor that he's doing a first contact with someone possibly like him and that if he doesn't make contact again in 3 days that they should be prepared.

It does bring a small smile to Logan's face picturing the annoyed expression Scott will make when he gets the message. Mr. Stick up the Ass is going to have a minor melt down at how many X-Men protocols Logan is breaking at this very second. 

It's the small things that make life worth living.

Logan moves about the cabin leaving all but the second bedroom covered in his scent. He's wants the place to be under his 'claim' but leaves that space in case the one following him decides to be as fool hardy as Logan and stay. It wouldn't do to make the whole place stink of him, no telling how territorial this guy will turn out to be.

He forces himself to sleep hard that night, not knowing what the morning light will bring. When he wakes up he first opens the window and catches the man's scent on the air. Stronger than ever before; he's close. Logan closes the window and eats a quick meal out of a can, not tasting it while his mind races through the possible ways this is going to go. 

As much as his instincts have never lead him wrong, he's been fucked over too much in life to trust anything entirely. He settles on a plan as he finishes his meager meal. He's got to know who or what is after him before he sticks his neck out, but to do that he's gotta kill his scent.

Luckily the Professor has excellent taste in property and this cabin has its own small lake. Logan jumps into the lake with clothes on and all and works to scrub his sweat and smell from his clothing. He draws the line at the boots though, nothing is worth stomping about in shoes while they makes obscene noises with every step. He's survived barefoot before, he can do it again.

He swims laps until he is satisfied that he smells no different from the nature around him. He gets out and shakes himself as dry as best he can, not unlike a dog, before moving off in search of a good vantage point to lie in wait for his pursuit to catch up. He find a nice outcropping of rocks far enough away to not be obvious but close enough his keen eyes will be able to make out whatever arrives at the cabin.

The man's scent is getting stronger by the minute, and with it an almost predatory instinct rises within Logan. His body goes unnaturally still on its own, like a cougar lying in wait for unsuspecting prey. 

The rising feelings within his own body are unnerving, he's never felt like this before, but it doesn't feel wrong. It feels like he is building up to something, something his instincts yearn for but his mind cannot place. It's a heady feeling, almost addicting. 

The sound of a vehicle pulls Logan's thoughts from within and he focuses in on it with undivided attention. Logan watches as a lone man on a motorcycle drives up, and he can't help but be impressed the man was able to navigate the windy forest with the bike. Clearly he is no normal man, he's had training or very interesting life experiences at the least.

Logan tracks every movement as the man drops the kickstand and parks the bike. His hands remain on the handle bars as he looks over the cabin and surrounding area with intent. It is no idle curious look, its the look of a man used to scouting out trouble that is always waiting on the horizon.

Dangerous. 

The man's serious expression is counter point to how he is dressed with his hair in an old fashioned neat side part. He is wearing khakis of all things and a button up checkered dress shirt. Even with the well worn leather jacket the guy looks like he'd be a 5-9 office worker who would come home to a white picket fence, a trophy wife, and 2.5 kids. 

What the hell is someone like that doing trailing a well known and dangerous mutant up into the middle of no where? It doesn't make a lick of sense. 

His loose fitting clothing hides the guy's build, but his frame is large. It could all be a misdirection, no one would expect a guy dressed like a young Mr. Rogers to be trouble. 

Wait. 

Logan's brain short circuits briefly on the last thought, something about it sticks out. He squints his eyes waiting for the man to turn back so he can catch a better look at the man's face. As if the man heard his thoughts he turns and looks directly at Logan with bright blue eyes. As if the man could feel eyes on the back of his neck and knew he was being watched.

Logan may not keep up with the Kardashians or whatever but he doesn't live under a rock. He knows that face, the whole god damn world knows that face.

That man is Steve Rogers, Captain Fucking America himself. What the hell is an Avenger doing following an X-Man? But more importantly, why does he smell so good?

As quickly as Captain Fucking America's eyes find him they move away. Logan scarcely dares breathe as he watches the Avenger pace back and forth in front of the cabin. He runs his hands through his hair messing up his near perfect hair, his lips move but whatever he says, he says it too quietly for Logan to make out from a distance. 

He appears to be arguing with himself judging by his half aborted motions to the cabin door and to his bike. Maybe he doesn't know why he's here any better than Logan does. The internal war ends after a time as the blond squares his shoulders and raises his hand to knock on the cabin door.

Jesus, this guy really is something else. They weren't kidding when they called him a man out of time, who else would be polite to the extremes of knocking on a cabin door in the middle of fuck all nowhere? 

Logan knows a little something about having to adjust to new times, and sticking out like a sore thumb. Internally cursing his conscious that sounds more and more like Professor X everyday Logan gets up from the crouch he had been holding for the last couple of hours. 

Thank God for his healing factor, else his knees would be screaming at him for that. One plus on the positive side vs all the negative shit he's had to go through cause of them. At least he has that going for him right?

The mutant takes care to quietly approach but of course the super soldier's senses are too good for that. Might even be better than his own judging by how long the man had been following him with nothing but a hint carried by the wind. Logan raises his arms out in the universal sign of peace, showing he has no weapons in his hands. Never mind he is a living weapon, but ain't shit he can do about that.

Surprisingly, even though Logan shouldn't be surprised, the man mirrors his body stance with his arms out wide in mutual assurance of no ready access weapons. Except for their own bodies of course, and if even half of what Logan has heard about Captain Fucking America is true he can more than hold his own with nothing but his bare fists. 

It doesn't feel like Logan is walking closer, instead it feels like he's being pulled along by the intoxicating scent. Closer and closer he walks and with each step his head goes a little more foggy, his primal instincts gain a little more hold. 30 feet away, 20 feet away and his nostrils are flaring and his vision is tunneling. At 15 feet it is almost over whelming and it takes everything in him to plant his feet and move no further.

Sweat beads on his forehead from the exertion of resisting the need to get closer. The blond man looks at him with concern written all over his handsome face, he opens his mouth to say something then stops just as suddenly. His nostrils flare and his eyes dilate, it is then that Logan realizes his mistake.

He wipes his hand across his forehead and feels the wet of his sweat. Shit. He hadn't factored in his own reaction undoing all the work he put into erasing his scent. 

"You?" The blond man's deep baritone asks voice barely above a whisper. "That smell, all this time, that was you?" His forehead wrinkles in confusion even as he sways forward taking a lurching half step towards Logan. His features twist into a frown as he looks down at himself, as if he is surprised by his own actions.

It seems that whatever is affecting Logan is affecting the other man just as much. Blue eyes rise to lock with his own as the man slowly advances forward. Step by step the confusion in those eyes fade into a hunger that mirror's his own. 

Logan realizes too late that he lost his own battle against the siren call of the other man when he feels himself take the last step forward into the other man's space. He is a couple of inches taller than the other man, but the air of danger surrounding them both doesn't leave Logan feeling confident in how a fight between them would turn out.

Time seems to lose all meaning as they stare into one another's eyes, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Both their heartbeats thunder in the mutant's sensitive ears, adrenaline is pumping through both the men's veins leaving them flushed. Neither seems to know what exactly they are waiting for until it happens.

The blue rimmed eyes flick down and it signals something within Logan to act. His arm shoots out and grabs the back of the blond's neck but instead of that starting what would be a truly impressive display of physical prowess and violence the blond man lets it happen.

His super solider, juiced up reflexes don't even twitch a muscle. In fact the opposite happens much to Logan's surprise when the man slumps forward to rest his head against Logan's chest. 

What's worse is that it feels natural to the mutant. As if he knew all along the other man would submit, as if he knew that he belonged to Logan. To a man he's never even met, nor probably even heard about. Without conscious thought Logan's hand squeezes the back of the man's neck eliciting a down right obscene sound from the other man.

Blood rushes in Logan's ears as the man drops to his knees with his face pressed against Logan's stomach. Strong arms rise up to grip the sides of Logan's hips just a touch too rough and all of a sudden it clicks.

Shit. Fuck. Logan's mind panics and with the last dredges of his willpower he pulls the other man up by the back of his neck. Logan walks forward pressing his body flush with the other man's. Their eyes are locked, neither dares blinks and their breath mingles as Logan walks them back backwards until they are close enough to the water's edge for him to topple them both into the lake.

The ice cold water is like a slap to the face shocking his system. The mutant hadn't even realized how hot his body had become with his total and complete focus on the other man. The blond is next to him spluttering and flailing in such a way that its hard to see him as the well kept paragon of American virtue and ideals like the t.v. is always showing him as.

They did say to never meet your heroes. Not that the goody two shoes Captain America was ever one of his heroes, but the point stands.

The blond spits out a mouth full of water and brushes his wet hair out of his eyes.

"What. What was that?" The blond man asks in visible confusion. 

"Looks like we got a situation bub." Logan says as he spits lake water out of his mouth.


	2. You've Got to Be Kidding Me

They sit across from each other each eyes the other warily from where they sit. They're probably ruining the surprisingly nice couches the professor set the safe house up with with their soaking clothes but if Logan's instincts are to be trusted drying off would be a mistake.

"So..." The blond man begins at a loss. "Where are we, who are you, and what was that all about?"

Logan grabs a cigar from the table and spends his sweet time lighting it up. He takes a puff and holds it as he thinks of the best way to go about this. He ain't a people person, hardly better than an animal some days so he needs time to gather his thoughts on how to break the news to the other man without pissing him off. 

He's good at pissing people off, one of his best qualities if you ask him. But there is something about Rogers, whether it's because the guy is Captain Fucking America, or that he's a man out of time Logan doesn't know. But, for once, just this once, he doesn't want to do this in his normal asshole-ish way.

"Name's Logan." He announces with an exhale of smoke. "I'm an X-Man, I don't know if you heard about us yet. What with you being newly defrosted n all. Think of your Avenger club but an exclusive mutants only version." The blond man's eyebrows scrunch up as he looks at Logan.

"Can't say that I have, and what do you mean by mutants?" 

"They must not have covered it in your welcome to the 21st century pamphlet eh? Can't say as I blame them, it's still a touchy subject. What with the government being involved with human experimentation n all. Ain't really the squeaky clean thing you want to show to you of all people."

"What are you talking about?" The man's face goes deadly serious, suddenly he becomes the man Logan has seen in all the propaganda pictures and reels. 

Logan toys with the cigar between his teeth taking in all he thinks he knows about the man in front of him. How much of it was lies to make him appear as the perfect American and how much of it was real? They had stories of the guy sneaking into a top secret program and disobeying orders to rescue his buddy behind the lines. If those are to believed he might just believe what Logan is about to tell him, and if not?

Well, being an asshole is always on the table which suits Logan just fine.

"Some people since the dawn of time have had mutations, some can fly, make fire, control the weather, or heal real quick like me. Possibilities are endless as the Professor is fond of sayin'. Well, when the government caught wind of that? Much like the failed super solider experiment that gave us you, they wanted in.

"Not all of us were given a say in it. That's as much as I'm gonna get into it. If you want a proper history lesson you'll have to go to the Professor for that. He loves lecturing, me? Not so much. Let's just say that the X-Men were created to help us fight for our rights the same and any man or woman on the street and leave it at that.

"We're in one of our safe houses, when I sniffed out someone tailing me it seemed like the place to go. To either have it out in a good old fashioned brawl, or to help a new mutant." Logan takes his cigar out and points at the blond man's chest with it. "But you ain't no mutant, and if you don't even know about the X-Men I don't think you're here on some secret mission to get rid of me.

"So why are you here? Why have you been following me for weeks?"

"I don't know." The man answers honestly, "I didn't even know I was following a person. I just smelled something, something really good and followed my nose." The man sits up straighter and looks earnestly into Logan's eyes. It always gives him the heebeebeebeez whenever someone is this sincere about something.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to-to follow you. I didn't even know what I was chasing, it just--" The man shakes his head helplessly, "It just felt right. In way nothing has felt right since I woke up in this time." The man hangs his head in his hands at the admission.

Logan is silent for a long time after that admission. He gets that. Really gets that, life was a total shit show after he escaped the weapon X program. At least this guy has his memories, but maybe that just makes this world seem all the more wrong when he has something to compare it to. 

"Well bub, I have a theory." The man perks up, eyes intent on Logan as he speaks. "I'm no scientist, no genius neither, but one thing I do know? It's biology. The wilds, our passed down instincts from when we were nothin' more than beasts in the wilds. I ain't too far off from a beast myself, that's part of my mutation, and you? I don't know what drugs they doped you up with back in the day, but I reckon you ain't as far off from a beast as most would think either. What with yer keen senses, flexes, n all."

"What does that have to do with me following you though? And by the lake? I've never felt anything like that before. I've always been in perfect control of myself, but. . .my body just acted on it's own."

"Ever seen a dog or cat go into heat?" The blond's face screws up in visible confusion, "I been out in the wilds a long time, seen some things. Seen some men who gave into their inner beast. Got all territorial and savage. Stands to reason the other baser instincts could take hold of a man. Make them do things they wouldn't normally do."

"But I'm not a mutant, I'm just a punk from Brooklyn that got injected with the serum. Before that I was skinny and sick all the time, nothing special about me aside from being too stubborn to die after being in and out of the hospital so much."

"What do ya know about what they injected you with? Who's to say it wasn't mutant blood? 'Cause if you really think they just came up with some magical potion to give you superhuman strength from nothin' you're more gullible than I thought. The gov been screwing around with mutants long before you came into the picture."

The blond man looks shell shocked sitting across from Logan. He probably just turned the poor guy's world upside down(well more upside down that it already was) with that thought. Shit, he really did buy the load of bull they fed him. Logan takes a long puff off his cigar before blowing it out towards the ceiling while he waits for the man to process his whole life being a lie. 

Tough shit, better he learns now than be surprised later. He's the poster boy for a dirty government that lies to it's own people. He's the lie they sell to their own people and he never even knew it. That's one reason Logan is glad he's never bought into anyone's bullshit. Better to go it alone than get betrayed.

Long minutes pass in silence as the man sits there questioning his life up until now. If stories are to be believed he has a perfect memory. That's gotta make it even worse to be able to picture the faces of who he thought were his friends and be able to see all the lies behind their eyes in hindsight.

Eventually the blue eyes harden and that's when Logan knows he's added up the math and it didn't come out right.

"Maybe you're right, maybe they did. . .hide certain truths from me. From us all, but that still doesn't explain why I've been chasing you half way across the country. I'm not a bitch in heat." Logan raises an eyebrow surprised by the profanity, he hadn't expected that the man would even be capable of swearing with how the world portrayed him. 

Logan finds himself liking the guy just a tiny bit more.

"Ain't sayin' you are bub, but when you've been around as long as I have you pick up things on how the world really works. I more than half expected a fight when I smelled you up close. Could feel somthin' boiling in my gut just looking at you, but it wasn't no fighting urge. 

"I wanted to claim you, and then when you dropped to your knees without so much as a word of complaint? Well, that just was the final nail in the coffin. You said it yerself, body had a mind of it's own. What was it telling you? Don't try and sugar coat it, I'll be the dead last person to judge anyone, let alone Captain America himself."

"I-" The man starts and stops as his throat constricts, "I wan-no I needed to submit. It-- It just, I have never submitted to anything or anyone my entire life. Got real famous for it, I'd sooner spit in death's face than kneel to anyone or anything."

"And yet you did it for me." Blue eyes glare angrily at Logan even as the tips of his ears go pink. Logan holds his hands out to show he means no harm with his words. "I'm just tellin' it like I see it bub. Don't mean nothin' against you, it's biology. I can tell ya from experience how hard it is to fight biology, been fightin' against mine my whole rotten life.

"Learned over the years there are just somethings you can't fight. Out at the lake? I ain't ever had a primal urge like that before. That ain't something we can fight, at least not for long. Don't try and deny it, if I hadn't managed to toss us in the lake what do you think would have happened? 

"Probably would have went at it like animals right then and there without even knowing each other's names. Hell, I don't think we could even hide from each other. You must've sniffed me out across state lines and now that we are this close? There is no way either of us could make far before our instincts took hold again."

The man worries his lip between his teeth as his famous tactical mind runs through the possibilities no doubt. 

"What if-- what if one of us knocked the other out then called for a pick up? I'm sure one of the Avengers could get here and take me far, far away."

"Maybe, but do you really think the drive that I know is boiling in your gut just as strong as mine will go away? You know it won't. It'll fester inside you like a poison eatin' you up until you lose control. That's how this works, don't look at me like that-- I don't like it no better than you do. But it's a fact and you gotta accept it.

"We gotta deal with this here and now. While it's safe. If we are anything like the animals outside, all we gotta do is fuck it out of our systems then you can go back to being the Avenger's poster boy and no one has to be any wiser for it. All we gotta do is help each other out a little, it's no big deal."

"Maybe it's no big deal to you," The blond man begins with anger coloring his words, "but it might mean something to me. I know I'm out of touch with how the world works now but I ain't never been the kind of guy to do-do that sort of thing with just anyone. It's supposed to be something special you share with someone, not just--just rutting around like animals!"

"Shit you really are from the 40's ain't ya? Alright sweetheart, sorry I stepped on your delicate feelings. Please just tell me you ain't one of those who was saving yerself for marriage types?" The look the other man gives Logan could curdle milk.

"Ah hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the character voices are off, been literal years since I watched younger(not old man) Logan on screen.


	3. Of Course He's a Goddamn Unicorn

Captain America, the wet dream of ladies and more men than would openly admit it for the last century, is a virgin. Because of course he fucking is. Logan spits out curse after curse at whatever cruel twist of fate brought him to this point in life. He can already feel the smallest of stirrings of desire coming back as the faintest wisps of Roger's scent hits the air as they dry off.

God fucking damn it all to hell. His life really is a spectacular shit show for him to be put in this situation. Stuck in a cabin in the middle of no where with a man who's body is just begging to be claimed and the asshole has the gall to be a virgin?! 

Logan ain't had much cause to seek out sex from either gender in a long time, his own hand has done him just fine and doesn't cause no drama. Hell, he can't even remember the face of the last person he fucked--let alone the last time he fucked a virgin. 

Now he's gonna have to be the asshole to deflower Captain America? Aww hell no. That ain't right. 

For one thing he prefers experienced partners, less to worry about all around there. Always gotta worry about virgins getting too attached cause their first is supposed to be "special". What a load of horse shit. Logan can't even remember his first and he's just fine with that. Looking over at the blond across from him though, he knows the man from fucking repressed 40's is going to be trouble.

"Do you even like guys?" Logan asks afraid he'll have to deal with a sexual identity crisis on top of everything else that is wrong with this. The Captain licks his lips and his eyes dart off to the side.

"I've been known to appreciate a good looking fella if that's what you're asking." 

"Thank fucking God." Logan says with a sigh. "If this ain't awkward but I gotta ask. What **have** you done?" 

"Well I've been kissed a couple of times by a dame." The man admits, his 40's Brooklyn coming out stronger with his embarrassment. "That's it. Ain't done nothing with a fella, fast way to get yourself in prison or dead in the streets risking that."

A small possessive curl in Logan's stomach is happy to hear his mate is all but untouched by another. He's Logan's and Logan's alone. The mutant pushes those thoughts away, it's just their pheromones ramping back up. Roger's isn't anyone's anything, Logan would sooner eat glass than claim another person. He knows all too well how it feels to be under someone's boot, no matter the reasons.

If only his body had gotten the memo but as they dry off the air fills with their pheromones and Logan can feel the pull towards the other man growing. Judging by how the other man has been shifting closer, and how the white's of his eyes have been shrinking he's feeling it too. 

Great, that means whatever is affecting them is growing stronger. How long will it be before neither of them have any say in what happens? He's got a virgin in the worst/best of ways and while Logan freely admits to being a dick, he's not the kind of scum that would take advantage of the situation. 

While he wouldn't normally give two shits about someone's first time being 'magical' or whatever bullshit people get fed, it sure as shit shouldn't be like this. If anyone on this God forsaken planet deserves a magical first time it would probably be Captain Fucking America. The patriotic bastard had iced himself for home and country without even knowing the pleasures of the flesh. If that ain't a tragedy Logan doesn't know what is.

The mutant can't do shit to make it romantic, but he knows how to be gentle. How to be patient. Sure he can fuck like an animal if someone is into it, but he knows how to be sweet if he wants to. He doesn't want to remember the last time he even wanted to be sweet for someone, but it's not like it would be a hardship. Slow has it's advantages too.

Mind made up he stands and the other man stands with him swaying slightly into his space before catching himself and stepping back. Better hit the reset on their pheromones while they still can.

"Come on soldier, looks like we need to take another refreshing dip in the lake." The blond looks at him momentarily confused before his eyebrows raise up into his hair line.

"Right, good idea." He says following close, too close, behind Logan as he leads them out to the lake. 

Logan dives in headfirst without saying a word. He swims under the water for a moment reveling in the soothing cool of the water on his overheated skin before coming back up for air. When he resurfaces he sees that the man from the 40's has taken the time to remove his shoes and over shirt this time before he too jumps in the lake.

The other man stays under the water for long moments, and if he were any other man Logan might have been worried. Logan himself can hold his breath at least double the time a normal man could, no doubt the super solider can go even longer. After what feels like five minutes Logan watches as a blond head breaks the surface as the man takes in a deep breath of air.

Bright blue eyes find his own, clear from the haze of pheromones once more. They lock eyes for a long silent moment before the blond man nods understanding the situation they are in more clearly now.

"Thanks." He says earnestly, "It's subtle, didn't even notice it was coming on again." 

"Might as well sort ourselves out here so we keep our heads." Logan says, the blond nods in agreement. "Ain't neither of us have a say in this happening, but we have a say in how it happens right? Well, I don't know about you but I ain't picky. I like a lil bit of everything, nothin' is off the table for me. It's all on you bub, you get first and final say on how this goes down.

"Shit this a weird conversation to be having ain't it? Well I'll bite the bullet, I've tried almost everything and you. . .nothin' so it's not like I expect ya to know what ya want so maybe we should test the waters so to speak?"

The blond man subtly lets himself sink deeper into the water as Logan speaks, but his keen eyes catch everything. Poor guy probably dying of embarrassment right now, bet his morals are all offended and everything. It's a long minute before the man replies with a steadier voice than Logan was expecting. 

"That's, that's a good idea. Well, you're right. I have no clue about any of this. About anything really." He lets out a drawn out sigh of defeat. His eyes are down cast as he falls silent for a long enough time that Logan can tell he needs to be the one to take action.

"How about this then?" Logan begins and blue eyes flick back up to meet his own. The other man looks vulnerable and Logan hates to see it. "Either you can do whatever you want and see if you like it?" The blue eyes flick down, a tell. "Or, since I'm the one with the experience I can start slow, real slow, slow as you like-- and the second you don't like something? I stop."

The other man worries his lip between his teeth again, obviously torn between having to give up control or going against his 40's sensibilities and instigating immoral behavior with what amounts to a stranger. Logan doesn't have to wait long for the man's eyes to meet his own once more as he makes his decision.

"I don't like it you stop?"

"I may have done a lot of things I ain't proud of over the years but consent and autonomy are about the only things I hold sacred in this shitty excuse for a life." Logan speaks with a sincerity he normally would hate, but in this case? He means every word to his dying breath. "I've had both taken from me in the past, I'd never put anyone through that. You don't like something? Hands off and half way across the world before you can blink."

The blond man studies him for a moment, judging if he can believe Logan's words. Now he might be a little offended that he's being looked at like he might be one of those sick bastards who gets off on rape, but then again with their situation? He can't blame the guy. If their positions were flipped Logan would sooner gut the guy and take his chances fighting off his primal needs in the woods than take this offer.

Another bit of proof that at least some of what they say about the great Captain America is true. He's a better man than Logan to be even considering this despite the risks. 

"Okay." The man agrees with a soft but steady voice.


	4. Slow and Steady

Logan swims over towards the other man and stops when he's a foot away. Don't want to scare him off after all, he lifts his arm up and out of the water as he reaches out to touch the other man's shoulder. He might as well be touching a steel beam with how tense the other man is. He lets his hand slide down the other man's arm, over his bicep and keeps going until he finds the other man's hand.

He grabs it gently and just holds it within his own for a few moments before lightly pulling it up and over until it breaks above the surface of the water. Eyes riveted to the other man's face he watches to gauge the other man's reaction as he pulls the large hand towards himself. The blue eyes are wary, but not afraid. 

Logan reaches out with his other hand and cups the blond's hand between his own before bringing it to his face. Blue eyes lock with his own for a moment granting consent with a look before Logan brings the hand up to his lips and presses a chaste kiss on the back of the other man's hand.

There is an audible gasp as the man across from him sucks in a startled breath. Logan's eyes flick back up to see Roger's eyes widen in surprise. 

"Oh." Clearly he hadn't realized Logan was dead serious about taking it as slow as someone from the 40's would. He'll learn that when Logan says something? He means it. 

He places more feathery kisses along the man's knuckles until he can feel the tense muscles in his hold relax. He pulls gently on the hand within his until the other man is floating bare inches away from him. The blond head is angled down so that he doesn't have to meet Logan's eyes with his own.

He can do better than that.

Slowly, giving the other man every chance to pull away, Logan slides his arms around the other man. Roger's impressive shoulders are tense under his fingers as Logan pulls their bodies flush together. He slides one hand up to gently grip the back of the blond's neck while his other hand slides down to rest on his lower back.

They tread water pressed chest to chest for long moments in silence. The mutant is treating the man out of time as if he were a scared animal that might run at any moment. Which probably ain't far off from the truth. 

Their faces are pressed close as they stare into one another's eyes. He's got real pretty eyes, the kind Logan could see himself getting lost in from across the bar in another circumstance. In another life he could see himself trying to pick up a guy like this, especially the way his eyes dilate as he looks down at Logan's mouth for a moment before flicking back up embarrassed. 

He's sweet in a way a man who is built like a brick house shouldn't be but Logan finds himself attracted to it none the less. He likes his partners strong and willful--but kind as well. He's had more than his fair share of pain in his unnaturally long life so when he encounters someone sweet like this? 

He tends to want to hang on, hence why he's avoided seeking out anyone past a quick fuck outside a bar in a long time. He's a mess and he knows it. Seen first hand how it goes when he tries to hold onto things he doesn't deserve. It hurt how quick Jean had put distance between them when he reached out to her.

He pushes thoughts of her out of his head, first rule of a new lover is to never compare them to one's you've had before. . .or never had in Jean's case. This thing between him and the Captain? It's no one else's business but their own, not ghosts from the past nor anyone else. A man like Rogers, he deserves Logan's full and undivided attention and he plans to give it to him. 

Blue eyes flick down to Logan's lips once more and he takes that as his cue to press in for a kiss. He keeps it chaste, just the ghost of contact between their water wet lips. Just a hint of what is to come, the barest taste to leave the Captain wanting more. His lips are soft and full against against his mouth, he parts his lips just a hair and sucks in a small breath before pressing more fully against the other man.

Logan brushes his lips against the other man's and it feels real nice so he does it again and again until the other man's lips start to chase his own ever so slightly when he moves away. The lips beneath his open up as the man sucks in a breath that is just a touch unsteady to Logan's ears.

Good.

Flicking his tongue out he traces the small gap left open to him, but he doesn't dive in. Not yet, not until the other man really wants it. He pulls his tongue back and fully covers the Captain's lips with his own as he seals their mouths together. Strong hands grip his shoulders then, another step in the right direction.

Once again he teases the opening of the other man's mouth with his tongue, teasing swipes that make the strong hands grip him tighter as he pulls their bodies closer together. He knows the man wants more, but he's still too reserved to take what he wants even with the blanket permission Logan has given to him. The mutant will just have to work harder until the man's legendary will fails and he gives into the desires he's fighting against.

Adjusting the angle of their mouths ever so slightly Logan gently sucks Roger's bottom lip between his own earning a sharp gasp from the other man. Logan hums in encouragement and enjoyment of the man's reaction before he flicks his tongue out to have another taste. Working it with his tongue and gentle sucks earns him the most delightful of tiny sounds from the other man. He had said he's been kissed before, but he ain't never been kissed by Logan and he ain't even got properly started yet.

Logan releases the other man's lip with a pop and reopens his eyes to see his handiwork, he knows he's good but the expression on the other man's face is better than he expected. His eyes are still closed with his mouth slightly parted, and a nice pink tint to his cheeks. Blue eyes slowly open back up and he looks at Logan with awe in his eyes.

"Wow." He breaths out earning a huff of a laugh from the mutant.

"You ain't seen nothing yet bub." Logan tells him, he isn't cocky-- he's good and he knows it. It's been a long time since he pulled out all the stops to really get someone riled up, and considering how much fun he's having doing it now? He doesn't know why he hasn't done it sooner. There is just something powerful about bringing another person to the limits of desire and pleasure that just does it for Logan. Hell, he almost gets as much pleasure from getting his partner off as he does getting himself off.

With someone like Rogers, with a God's body and a pretty face? He'd probably like it more than getting off himself. He can just imagine how pretty the man would look in the throws of ecstasy, how his soft moans would be music to his ears, how sweet he would taste.

Just the thought sets Logan's blood on fire, but he flexes the muscles that control his claws ever so slightly, just enough for the stinging cut of them moving under his forearms. Just enough to calm him down, he can't rush this, not if he wants to do this right and he does.

"Well?" The other man's tone is challenging and he raises an eyebrow at Logan, the little shit. Like he wasn't just gasping for air a moment before from a kiss so tame Logan would barely classify it as one. The mutant tilts his head to the side and smirks at the other man, if he wants it who is Logan to deny him?

It's the only warning the other man gets before Logan attacks his lips again, there is a little 'oof' of air leaving the man's chest in surprise, but Logan swallows it up as he covers the other man's mouth with his own. He lets his tongue out to explore between Roger's lips this time. The tip of his tongue enters Roger's mouth and slowly explores the warm cavern seeking out Roger's tongue.

He doesn't have to search long before he finds him, and the way he tastes is heaven to his senses. Roger's tongue returns the favor tasting Logan shyly at first before growing more and more bolder with every passing moment. Logan plays with the hairs on the nape of Roger's neck as their tongues dance with one another. A soft hum vibrates in the Captain's throat in pleasure at the dual sensations. 

Logan pulls back intent on teasing the man some more but is pleasantly surprised when the man gives chase. Strong hands pull Logan's body flush against him giving him no room to escape as the Captain takes his time exploring Logan's mouth in kind. A low growl builds up in his chest against his will, God does he love the strong ones. The one's that can take what they want once Logan pushes them far enough. He had expected to need to push the other man a lot more before he gave in, but whether its the mating drive in their bodies, the man's inexperience with such things, or their mutual attraction Logan doesn't know.

And he doesn't give a shit one way or another-- he's just enjoying the results. A lot. Fingers run through his long hair for the first time in what must be years and it's down right divine. He gives up all pretenses of running away and presses back into the kiss just as fiercely as their tongues war with one another.

They kiss passionately in the water making little waves and small splashes as their hands roam along each other's backs, their necks and waists. His hands explore the miles of smooth skin left bare for him, not a single scar or blemish to be found. A product of the shit they juiced him up with no doubt, not that Logan is complaining. He can feel the hard strength of powerful muscles as they tense and relax under his touch.

He squeezes one of the man's lats under his hand indenting the other man's skin until the solid muscle underneath stops him, the duality of soft skin and hard muscle really does it for him. Knowing the other man is tough and could easily handle it if Logan were rough with him is no small comfort even though he plans to do his level best to keep their first time as gentle and sweet as he can make it.

The times after that, and Logan knows there will be he can feel it in his blood, well? He can't make any promises, it is a wild instinct coursing through them both after all and animals ain't known for being sweet on one another. He'll do his level best to resist as long as he can, but knowing that if he can't, that if he loses control, the other man could handle him is no small comfort. 

He's hurt innocents before when he went feral after escaping the government's clutches, and it haunts him every night. He'd rather eat an adamantium bullet than hurt someone who didn't deserve it again. The urges in him aren't the violent kind but accidents happen, but the super solider he's making out with? Well he heals real good too, and hell the man could literally throw him through a wall if he was so inclined.

He's starting to really like that in a person. It's comforting in a fucked up sort of way, which is par for the course for the mutant. He doesn't do normal, and making out with one of the few people who could take him in hand to hand combat? That's about as far from normal as you can get, it's probably why he likes it so much.

Eventually Logan pulls back for air and just stares at the man he was just kissing for all he was worth. His lips are kiss swollen and parted as the man full on pants as he sucks in large gasps of air. The blue of his eyes is almost gone with how dilated his pupils have become, and his hair is a wild mess courtesy of Logan's handiwork.

He looks wrecked, it's got to be the single hottest thing Logan has ever seen in his life. He's used to seeing his partners blissed-out and wanting more, but there is just something about the other man that makes everything better, hotter, and more tempting. It's probably the hormones coursing through their bodies.

But a small part of Logan, the soft side of his heart that he tries to keep locked away, thinks that it is more than that. That maybe there really is something special about the other man beyond the mating drive. Beyond the stunning package, beyond his fame as Captain America, Steve Rogers is someone to be cherished his heart tells him and a small, tiny, almost dead part of him wants to believe it.

But he can't. Not while high off their hormones running wild, not after having such a long dry spell. And definitely not after the disaster that was Jean, so he pushes those thoughts of 'maybe' deep down, locks them away, and throws away the key. He can't afford to think about shit like that, especially when he's got to worry about making sure Steve's first time is something to be remembered for all the right reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes another one of my very few my smut fics is catching feelings again xD


	5. Learning You

Steve's lip starts to tremble, but not in a sexy way so Logan calls it. His lips are nearly blue, stubborn bastard should have said something if the cold was getting to him. Logan offers him a hand up out of the lake and Steve gives him a shy, grateful smile and a soft spoken thanks. They retreat back into the warmth of the cabin, Logan tells him to sit on the couch and leaves to the room he left unclaimed and grabs all the blankets off the bed and drags them back to the living room.

He tosses the pile of them on top of Steve who is too happy to be out of the cold water to give him any shit for it. Instead he wraps them around his frame until only his blond head is peaking out of the top. Logan's keen eyes catch the shivers happening under the blankets and lets out a huff of air.

"Stubborn cuss ain't ya? Should've said something sooner, kinda forgot about the whole ice thing with you."

"I can handle it." 

"I bet you could, but that doesn't mean you should." Logan gives him a long look seeing through the stubborn tough guy thing he's got going on taking in the slight down cast slide to his eyes. "Ain't nobody ever told you that it's okay to not be okay sometimes? Like take me for instance, sure I could swim in ice water and go without eatin' for a few weeks, maybe longer, but that sure as shit doesn't mean I want to. Yeah, if shit hits the fan I'll do what I gotta to survive, just like you, but if I ain't gotta? I want all the creature comforts, world is too messed up of a place to spend more time than ya gotta having a bad time.

"Now why don't you get your freezing ass over here and we can share body heat. I'll get you warmed up real quick."

The blond looks up at him studying him for a long moment before his shoulders slump ever so slightly and he raises the pile of blankets and moves over where Logan is waiting on the couch. Logan has his arms out with his legs spread making himself a seat for the other man who moves between his legs and leans back against Logan's chest. The blond lets out a tiny sigh of contentment as Logan wraps his arms around his middle pressing their bodies more closely together.

"Sorry, you're right. It's just-- well I'm kind of used to having to tough it out, people seem to expect it these days. Ever since they defrosted me I've been 'Captain America' and not Steve Rogers, guess my legend made people forget I'm just a guy so they never treated me like one. They barely covered the basics of the changed times before New York and the Avengers happened and that was that. 

"Thrown in the thick of things and just expected to do my job. Did you know not one person asked me how I was doing? Sure they asked how Captain America was handling the changes, but not one person out of the hundreds I met with cared about how I was handling my entire world being gone. Hell, they joked about 'old man cap' and expected me to just be able to deal with- with all this. With nearly everyone I know being dead and long gone. It's ancient history to them, but it feels like just yesterday to me."

The blond man trails off as he realizes he was over sharing, not that Logan minded. He slinks down deeper into the blankets in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. 

"Sorry, Bucky always said I rambled when I wasn't feeling well. Didn't mean to put any of that on you."

"You know," Logan begins after a moment of silence, "When I first realized Captain Fucking America was the one following me this whole time I was pissed. Didn't need no goody two shoes poster boy on my doorstep." Steve tenses in his arms and makes a move to put space between them but Logan just holds on tighter.

"I wasn't finished bub." He's still tense but Steve lets himself lay back down against Logan's chest. "Well I ain't like the rest of the people of this time who worshiped the memory of the great Captain America, always thought the guy was a self-righteous prick but then you swore-"

" 'Course I fuckin' swear, I was in the military. I ain't no saint." He says with his Brooklyn accent coming out.

"Yeah well history painted you as one. Anyways, I got to thinking maybe this guy isn't what they say he is. Then I told you about mutants and you listened, really listened. Score another point for not just being a state mouth piece, or a brain washed true believer of the propaganda. So I got myself to thinking I don't actually know a god damn thing about you.

"Never much cared for Captain America, but maybe I'd like to get to know this Steve Rogers guy. Seems we might have a bit in common. Plus I've always had a thing for the sassy ones that could kick my ass if they were so inclined." There is a rumble of a laugh in the blond's chest at that and Logan's lips curve into a smile having successfully broken the tension.

"Me too actually. Never loved a woman more than when Pegs shot me point blank three times. Real mean right hook too, what a woman." Logan chokes out a surprised laugh not expecting that, and just the way he said it with a fond sigh. Like it was a treasured memory.

"God ain't we a pair? Shit Steve the more you talk and the more I get to know ya, the more I like ya. Usually it's the other way 'round. As weird as this whole thing is, can't say I regret meeting someone like you, really are one of a kind ain't ya?"

"Broke the mold when they made me, it's documented." Steve jokes, the tension completely gone from his shoulders once more. Logan hums in agreement before letting his hands roam a bit across the built man's chest and stomach. There isn't any heat in his touch, just gentle exploration this time. The skin under his hands is already starting to warm up with their combined body heat under the blankets, soon they'll have to throw them off before they start to sweat but for now Logan lets himself enjoy the moment of calm.

There will be plenty of heated times between them in the near future, be a shame to waste what little reprieve they got now. Who knows how long they got before their pheromones start going to overdrive again, so this may be one of the only chances they have to get to know one another in an intellectual way sorta way.

"I don't even know how old I am." Logan begins without warning, Steve shared some so it's his turn now. It's only fair. "Head got all messed up from what ever the hell they did to me in the Weapon X program, only have bits and pieces without no context of life before the tank. Only real clear memories I got are of war. Think it's cause I 'died' so the trauma made those ones stick and ain't that a bitch.

"Wasn't just one war either. Some fought with guns, others with gas, and even one with swords, and bows. Don't like to think about it much, drink n try to forget the possibility that maybe I can't die. The Professor played 'round in my head a bit, just long enough to tell me they were genuine, real memories before I flipped my lid and ran away. 

"Never stopped runnin' if I'm being honest, seems everyone I get close to gets hurt eventually so I tell myself it's for their own good but that ain't it and I know it. I run cause I'm afraid to get attached to someone I might out live, have vague, hazy feelings that it's happened before in the distant past I can't quite remember-- and maybe not being able to remember is a kindness in some ways. Least I ain't got their ghosts hauntin' me I guess."

"I got perfect eidetic memory after the serum, so while I can't understand what it's like to have no memory. . .I can say that being able to see everyone's face in crystal clarity as if they were in front of me right now? It's torture. Can't even drink to forget, drank an entire liquor store once and it only lasted a few minutes and I was just as empty after as I was before. 

"Actually that's why I went off on my own after everything in New York, thought it might be a good idea to travel and see places I've never seen before. Add more pictures to the slideshow in my head so it wasn't all just people and places lost to time." Steve stops and Logan and hear the gears turning in his head so he holds his tongue while the blond works through whatever it is. He doesn't have to wait long before Steve lets out a little depreciating laugh.

"I don't know what it is but I was surrounded by professional who wanted me to talk things out, to make sure I was combat ready and not going to go crazy on anyone, but I never told them much. They told me over and over again that times changed and it's okay to talk about things that bother a fella without having to worry about being locked away in a mad house, but even still I didn't want to tell them." Steve sits up and turns around to face Logan and gives him an earnest look.

"But I ain't known you for more than 20 minutes and here I am pouring my heart out. Saying more in 5 minutes than I have in the last three months put together. Why is that? What is it about you that gets me to open up when everyone else couldn't?" Logan shrugs.

"Fucked if I know. I don't let people in, but for you? I'm making an exception, maybe it's your history, maybe it's the fact that you turned out to be so much more than what the t.v. made you out to be, but whatever it is the same goes for me bub. 'Sides, I might be a grade A asshole, but you deserve more to have somethin' better than a stranger for your first time.

"That shit ain't important to me, but for a guy like you? I figure if there is anyone I can trust to be discreet ain't gonna find better than the best kept secret I ever did meet." 

Steve tilts his head to the side as he gives Logan a look and raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah? How so?" His tone is playful if a little challenging, it's music to the mutant's ears. Logan runs his hands along the man's back savoring the feel of smooth skin across his finger tips.

"Well, turns out you ain't just a pretty face. Got yerself a nice soft n sweet side to go along with your sassy n fine ass." Logan says as his hands roam down to rest on Steve's lower back. Steve gives him a look full of heat, the only warning before the blond is capturing his lips in a kiss.

Large hands cradle Logan's face as a tongue invades his mouth, Logan's favorite way of being shut up. Logan grips the blond's hips and lifts so the man is straddling him rather than lying in his lap. There is an appreciative hum from the other man as he kisses Logan. 

The mutant takes a more passive roll for this kiss, letting the man a top him control the pace. The blond leisurely explores Logan with his tongue and his hands, getting to know him in a different sort of way. They kiss for long minutes with neither rush nor purpose until the heat of their bodies pressed so closely together has them working up a lil bit of a sweat. 

Steve takes in a long inhale through his nose and a whine builds up in in the back of his throat only to be swallowed by Logan. Their once leisurely pace is gone out the window as the blond attacks his mouth in earnest and presses even closer to Logan. The mutant can feel the siren call of the pheromones affecting his system too, can feel it in the way he grips the man's back tightly needing to be close, close, closer.

Hips cant down into his own and he can feel for the first time what must be a truly impressive erection against his own. Logan breaks the kiss and he lets out a low groan of desire that Steve echos above him before rubbing against him again. Logan forces his eyes open and can see Steve's face twisted in pleasure as he grinds down against him, his mouth hangs open as he pants but his eyes are closed as he focuses on the feeling.

A new feeling Logan reminds himself. This is a first for the guy, it wouldn't be right make him do all the work. . .especially when he doesn't know how to make it better, not like Logan does. It's been a life time since he's rutted against someone because he was just that turned on he didn't care to get undressed first. While fun, it's messy, uncomfortable, and embarrassing to the extreme afterwards when trying to do clean up.

Won't do to make that Steve's first experience, won't do at all.

"Hey." Logan breathes into Steve's ear causing him to make another tiny thrust against him that they both enjoy before blue eyes open up to meet his own. Logan waits until he sees some of the cloud of lust part from the other man's eyes before he continues. "Do you trust me?" There is a beat of silence before the other man answers.

"I do, probably shouldn't, but I do." Logan's gut drops a little at the admission as a fresh flood of desire runs through his system. 

"Good. Now as fun as it would be like this, the after math won't be." Steve looks at him in confusion for one whole second before his face goes beat red.

"I-- oh gosh." If anyone one else said 'gosh' they'd never hear the end of it from Logan, but it sorta suites the man from the 20's. Doesn't hurt that Logan knows the man can and will swear when the moment calls for it. It's just the guy falling back on old habits because he's embarrassed, it's cute. . .as cute as a 180 pound man made of pure muscle can be, which is surprisingly very cute.

"Don't sweat it bub, just be a lot better without anythin' in between. Know you were military so nudity shouldn't bother ya, but I'll strip first if it'll help." The man clears his throat and nods before climbing off of Logan so he has room. Logan ain't ever been shy, why should he be when he knows how good he looks butt ass naked. He doesn't hesitate and slides the still damp boxers off his hips and tosses them across the room where it hits the floor boards with a loud slap.

He turns back to Steve and sees the man struggling to keep his eyes above waist level so Logan being the shit that he is makes a show of sliding his hands across his chest and down his abs. Blue eyes fixate on his hands as they travel further and further south. He stops at his navel just to mess with the guy a little and he would be lying if he said the sight of strong hands gripping the couch in anticipation wasn't hot. 

To know that every bit of that famously keen mind's attention is on him is a powerful feeling. To know that the other man will carry the memory of this, of them together until the end of days in perfect clarity is a little bit scary. In a good way. If Logan can manage to keep himself in check and make this the best he can for Steve he'll have a whole new library of good things to haunt him at night.

Logan's hand closes the last of the distance and slides down over the head, across the shaft to grip at the base of his dick. He gives it a squeeze to cut off some of the blood that had gone rushing down at the thought of Steve replaying this night in his head as he pleasures himself in some distant future. He's getting way ahead of himself, another sign the blond's pheromones are getting to his head, making him want things he shouldn't, wouldn't if he were thinking straight.

Probably. 

Maybe.

The blue of Steve's eyes lessens by the second as he looks down at Logan, his mouth hangs open and the tip of a pink tongue darts out to lick his lips. Oh he is going to be so much fun. A solid minute passes before the blond blinks and realizes he's been staring with his mouth open and snaps it shut with a click.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, making an old man feel wanted havin' someone as young and good looking as yerself practically drooling over me." Steve gives him a shy smile that makes his heart skip a beat. "Would be nice if you returned the favor though, sure would like to see what must be the pinnacle of all dicks judging by what I felt earlier."

"Right." Steve licks his lips again, this time more of a nervous habit than a sexy one. Well, it's still sexy to Logan, but it feels like everything the other man does, everything about him is desirable right now. Maybe it's the pheromones, but more and more Logan is starting to suspect that he genuinely would like the guy even if they weren't being forced into by their bodies. 

He'd sooner bite off his own tongue than admit that though.

Steve reaches down to his own boxers and Logan can't take his eyes off the impressive tent he's made out of them. The large hands hesitate for a moment before the blond lets out a slightly stronger exhale and just rips the underwear off making no pretense on sexy stripping. Not that Logan would complain because as soon as he sees the package the other guy is sporting his mouth waters.

Actually waters so much that he has to swallow. By gods does he ever want a taste of that perfect monster between Steve's legs. He's uncut like Logan, probably due to the times he grew up in. These days its hard to find someone who isn't cut so it is a very, _very_ nice surprise for the mutant. Like he said, he's not picky and will get down and dirty with all sorts, but there is just something that really gets his blood pumping when he sees a nice, natural dick like the one Steve is sporting. 

"Happy birthday to me." He says as he finally manages to drag his eyes away from that glorious work of art. There is a pinched nervous look around the other man's eyes but it disappears in the face of Logan's enthusiastic approval of his goods. "Should've guess you'd be uncut, but damn was it a nice surprise."

"Really? It was normal back in my day, but since I've been here I think besides my own and uh, now yours I haven't seen anyone who wasn't circumcised when showering at S.H.I.E.L.D. with the other fellas. Kind of felt embarrassed about it. Already stand out so much, didn't need anything thing else to set me apart." Steve admits.

"Believe you me, you have _nothin'_ to be embarrassed about. Shit, what you got is a god damn national treasure. Heh, it actually is 'sidering it's a part of you and yer one. Hell, it really must be my birthday today." Steve blushes beautifully at the compliment and his lips twist into a pleased smile. 

"I uh--" Steve clears his throat when his voice comes out a little gravelly, "I, uh, like yours too. Prefer 'um natural too I guess. Not that I knew that 'til I saw yours that is." Steve stumbles over his words adorably. Poor guy, must be like pulling teeth to get the words out but he gets an A for effort. 

"Now that's a compliment if I ever heard one. Alright so how you wanna do this? Wanna continue like how we were before with you on top calling the shots? Or would ya prefer if I showed you a good time while you laid back n just enjoyed the ride?" 

"Uh, well considering its uh, my first time an all. Maybe it would be better if I had an expert show me how it's done so I don't embarrass myself."

"Trust me, there really isn't a wrong way to do this unless we had kept our shorts on. Past that it's all a good time, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure your first is really worth remembering 'sidering you got that fancy memory n all." 

"You make a good point." Steve says before he unceremoniously pushes the mountain of blankets off the couch and lays back. "Like this?" He asks as if he weren't a wet dream come true with all that perfect pale skin on display with his arms crossed behind his head showcasing his incredible abs. Quite possibly the only set of abs that could compete with his own. While he isn't as cut as Logan, the thin layer of body fat he does have is just enough to smooth out the lines of his muscles. Not unlike how his kind nature softens the reality of him being a living weapon.

It suites him.

In lieu of answering Logan just crawls over Steve taking care to keep his eyes from wandering away from the once again slightly nervous blue beneath him. He moves slowly giving the other man time to adjust to his space being invaded once more until he's staring directly into those blue eyes. On his hands and knees to keep their bodies apart both to build anticipation and to keep from going any faster than the virginal Greek God of a man underneath him might want now that he's no longer in the heat of the moment.

Logan leans down and brushes his lips against Steve's in a feather light kiss. He wants to remind the man that he's not gonna rush, that he'll be as gentle and as slow as the other man needs. Logan ain't so good with words, but he's a natural at body language so it's easy for him to tell his message was received and understood when those lips part beneath his own with only the barest moment of hesitation.

He kisses the man from the 20's slowly as if he has all the time in the world, just lazy swipes of his tongue in effort to get them back to where they were before Logan had them stop to strip. Hands that once hid behind Steve's head come out to brush his face and play with his hair. Logan shifts to lean on just one arm so that he can return the favor and soon their lazy strokes across one another's skin grow faster and explore further. 

Hands grip his back with increasing pressure until the man below him gives up all pretense and just pulls Logan flush against him drawing a moan of pure pleasure out of the both of them once they are skin to skin once more. Their kiss turns to half panting in each others' mouths as Logan slowly grinds down against Steve. With each slide of his dick against Steve's the kiss gets more and more sloppy as Steve's focus shifts entirely to the motion of their hips. 

Breaking the kiss Logan trails feather light kisses across the other man's cheek as he makes his way to the pale expanse of neck that is just begging to be tasted. Steve turns his head to the side as if offering himself up, and like hell if Logan is going to take what's offered. 

He presses a chastise kiss against his pulse point that earns him a shiver from the other man. He presses in again harder and gives just a hint of suction against Steve's neck and the reaction is instantaneous. A breathy moan escapes the blond's lips and the grip he has on Logan's shoulders becomes down right painful as his control over his strength slips.

That just spurs Logan to do it again, but adds a flick of his tongue out to soothe the burn of the suction. It's not long at all before the man's hips are twitching up against his own and he fills the cabin with the sweet music of his little moans of pleasure. 

He responds so beautifully to Logan's ministrations he almost wants to try and see how far he can drag it out before the other man loses his control but he promised a good time. And while pushing the other man to his limits and keeping him on the edge would be amazing he did promise the man a good first time and it wouldn't be good to start off with too much teasing without release.

So he forces himself to let off of the man's neck with a loud pop as he gives it one last good suck. Steve lets out a half relieved, half frustrated sound as Logan pulls back to admire his handiwork.

It's a pretty deep red color, it's too bad the other man's healing factor will make it go away. Logan rather likes seeing tangible proof of a good time so he savors it while he can much to the other man's annoyance. Logan lets out a little huff of laughter at the face Steve is giving him but gives him what he wants not a moment later when he seals the other man's lips in a passionate kiss.

Logan slides his hand down across Steve's chest and just barely grazes a nipple, testing the waters. The blond arches his back chasing the feather light touch. It's always 50/50 hit or miss with men, some go wild for some nipple play while others don't care much for it. Figures the blond would match him in this too, walking perfection that he is and all.

Logan brushes just the edges of his nipple again and swallows the soft whine Steve releases. He's just going to tease him a little, just enough to make it all the sweeter when he gives the blond what he wants even if he don't know what he wants yet. He circles around the edges of the nipple feeling it perk up for a few moments before he brushes the tip as lightly as he can. A barely there touch that has the blond wiggling beautifully below him. 

With his other hand he reaches down and grasps their dicks forming a little sleeve for them to thrust more strongly against one another. Logan lets out a low growl, the added friction feels amazing as he slides against Steve. Strong arms grip his hips and pull him tighter against the blond as they thrust against one another filling the cabin with their moans and grunts of pleasure.

They grind against one another for a few minutes as their pace begins to pick up. Steve's thrusts begin to get more and more erratic and Logan knows he must be close so without warning he pinches his fingers together giving the nub a solid squeeze that he knows will be just this side of painful to the needy lil nip.

Steve cries out back arching completely off the couch as the dual sensations work in tandem to bring him release. Logan watches his face scrunch up even as his mouth is open in a long loud moan as he reaches orgasm. Hot streaks of fluid shoot out hitting him in the chest and flowing over his fist providing additional lube as he strokes faster seeking his own release. He feels his balls tighten up as his orgasm hits him and he topples over the edge joining Steve in release.

He wants to watch the man's face but it's too much and his own eyes close as wave after wave of pleasure hits him. He lets out a deep growl as he covers the other man's chest with his own release. Logan rests his forehead on Steve's chest while he rides the last moments of it before falling bonelessly a top the other man. They lie there with their gasping breaths the only noise in the room for a long moment as they float together on cloud nine after a truly spectacular first time.

Surprisingly it is Steve who first breaks the silence.

"Holy shit. That was-- I can see what the big fuss was all about now." Logan chuckles and leans up on his elbow so he can see the other man's face.

His hair is a mess, his eyes half lidded and his cheeks are rosy from the exertion. He's a dream laying there all blissed out. But when his lips curve into a smile? Not a sweet smile, but a secret one Logan is sure he's the only person on the planet to ever see. The kind of smile you give a someone after making love. . .

Logan knows in that moment that he's well and truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blush* 
> 
> Ain't wrote anything too naughty in a long time hope it ain't too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Post chapters randomly when I feel like it, as this is a side-side-side project and apparently I can't function without having 800 projects open at once. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also title sucks but idgaf. Its better than what it was saved on my hard drive as "GOODMORNINGCAP" xD


End file.
